And All The Stars
by SunMoonAndAllTheStars
Summary: The Dosh Khaleen made a prophecy of a unique dothraki child being born who would change their world. The prophecy is all but forgotten when the child is born, but many things stand in the way of the prophecy coming true. Will their world change for the better or spiral into darkness? Khal Drogo/OC
1. The Prophecy

The Dosh Khaleen made a prophecy many years in the past. A child would be born to the Dothraki unlike any other. This child would bring into their world the start of new age. An age of prosperity and unity the people have never known before. It was not foretold whether it would be a male or female that would guide the way only that their eyes would be as green as the grass of the plains after a summer storm. Their hair the deepest mahogany that would burn red as blood in the rays of the daytime sun. But of all things that would show them their new hope was among them was their skin, a skin said to be the color of cream and milk.

It would be many a moon until the child would be born, the prophecy would be passed down through the many Dosh Khaleen. It would be all but forgotten only to become a fairy tale, but one that would keep hope strong in the hearts of the people.

" _ **Ezhi**_ **!** " Laughter rang out along with the sound of heavy footsteps across the ground, all but drowning out the sounds of lighter steps in their flight to escape those that followed.

Two giant horses that seemed to be locked in a small battle of dominance were the only witnesses to the small game of chase happening below their feet. These horses marked the entrance to the capital of the Dothraki, Vaes Dothrak.

The symbols of their people became their meeting ground. A place where prying eyes would not reach them until a khalasar made its way home. The sounds of many horses crossing the ground at high pace were more than enough time for evasion.

The two have never been caught in their 17 years. They had become the stealthiest pair any person would ever come across. Not that anyone was blind to their blossoming romance that has developed since they were kids. Two born of separate mother's yet born at the exact moment in time, shared their first breathe in those same seconds after birth. The Dosh Khaleen found their births unique and destined them to be together but kept this to themselves.

" _ **You will have to be quicker 'oh great Khal' if you wish to catch me**_ **!** "

Flashes of cream paired with deep red streaked past the far edge of the statues closely followed by a flash of coal and copper. Only to be followed with the sounds of bodies hitting the earth as the Dothraki man tackled his prey to the dirt. Successfully pinning his prey on the ground, the man smirked and leaned down to brush the hair out the face of his catch. Green eyes glimmering with happiness, stared into pools of deep brown smugness. Of course, to catch a wild beast is something to be proud of.

Ezhi was nothing but wild from the moment she was born. Never wanting to sit still for her mother to braid her hair or to take a bath. More concerned was the girl to be out learning to ride a horse and fire a bow like the boys she grew around. Born to a great Khal as his second born she followed in his and her brother's footsteps. But even with her want to wield weapons and ride horses there were other things that held her interest. The beauty of dance kept her occupied in the times she could not sneak out to follow her brother or father. It was in those moments Drogo liked to watch her.

As kids, she was kept at a distance from the fighting. Kept close to the leaders of the great hordes as one day she would most likely wed one of their sons when they had their own khalasars. Her mother kept her busy with learning the duties of a Khaleesi. How to lead the horde when the Kahl would go to raid. How to command the khalasar. She also taught her daughter to dance, knowing it would help her daughter when it came to her secret lessons in wielding a sword.

It is these lessons in which Drogo first took interest in Ezhi outside of the normal boundaries of friendship. Sent by his father to fetch Ezhi's mother he came upon a surprising sight. Ezhi dressed in a leather skirt barely reaching mid-thigh and a thin wrap of cloth around her breasts for modesty. She wore no shoes and her hair remained free of bounds reaching just below the swell of her waist. The slow sway of her hips, the slight bend and shift of her hips, the way her hands seem to float up her body to rest in the air above her head. He had never wanted anything more and swore he would never want anything as much as he wanted her to be his in that moment. And she would be his.

" _ **Drogo get off me.**_ " Moving to sit up, Ezhi pushed on her captor's chest only to have her hands forced down and pinned above her heard.

" _ **Why would I do that?**_ " Smirking and leaning down to rest his forehead against her's, he watched and observed the wild cat pinned beneath him. Calculating eyes watched him accompanied by a small sweet smile slowly gracing the face of his hopefully future bride.

" _ **Considering you leave at the setting of the sun to begin your journey to find men for your khalasar I would think you need to get back soon.**_ "

" _ **But I find this a much nicer sight than that of burning huts and new conquests.**_ " Readjusting his seat to lean back enough to take in the beauty beneath him, he missed the smirk that made its way onto Ezhi's face.

" _ **I know of a better one.**_ "

" _ **And that is?**_ " Immediately after those words left his lips, a swift knee to his inner thigh and a shift of weight found Drogo pinned beneath the small woman he was holding captive. A triumphant look crossed over her face and Drogo found himself proud of the strength this woman showed him every day. One day she will make a great Khaleesi, his Khaleesi. Stretching up to place her lips beside his ear she placed a kiss to the pulse point just below it.

" _ **This is much better.**_ " Growling low in his throat, Drogo shift his weight to pin her back to the ground only to find Ezhi using the chance to put distance between them. Standing at his full height Drogo towered more than a foot above the woman across from him. His braid resting down his back, reaching between his shoulder blades. The blue paint still gracing his shoulders from ceremony granting him his leave to start a new khalasar separate his father's. Knowing this would be the last time he would be looking upon her, he took the time to appreciate her form, promising to return as swift as possible to claim her as his. Under his stare her once bright smile seemed to fade. Making his way across to her he gently placed his hands upon her shoulders. Her gaze shifting to the dirt below their feet.

" _ **What is wrong my little bird?**_ " Looking up to his face a single tear graced her cheek.

" _ **You are leaving for at least a year. What am I to do until you return?**_ " Gently brushing the tear away with the pad of his thumb Drogo pulled her into his arms, the only comfort he can give. She tightly wrapped her arms around his waist in hopes it could make him stay.

" _ **I will be back before long. Returning to you a true man and Khal before the Great Stallion. When I get back, I will make you mine. I do this for you, my Khaleesi. I will bring back the greatest khalasar the Great Stallion has ever witnessed. All for you.**_ "

Looking up into his eyes Ezhi knew this to be true. Her warrior, her friend, her Khal; he would bring her back the head of the King across the black sea if she but asked him. Sadness curled itself in her stomach but pride swelled in her heart. He would be her husband upon his return. If only the time would move fast. She would pray to the Great Stallion for his success and swift return.

" _ **I pray for your greatness to succeed and your swift return.**_ " Holding her out at arm's length Drogo's face full of pride he looked at her one last time. Gripping her face between his hands he pulled her into a swift kiss before releasing her and making his way swiftly back into the city to gather his khalasar. Her eyes watched his retreating back as the wind picked up across the plains to whip her hair across her body, neither knowing she would not be there upon his return.


	2. Gone Too Long

" _ **She was taken outside of the city boundaries. We looked for many moons but she is lost to us. I am sorry my son.**_ "

The hand of his father tightened on his shoulder before turning and leaving his son to his pain. Twenty-four moons had passed since Drogo had left Vaes Dothrak, much longer than he thought would be necessary to gain his khalasar. A few things had changed in the time he was away. His father stepped down from his khalasar after the death of his Khaleesi. To the outside world the dothraki showed no emotion, no mercy, no signs of care outside the right to conquer all they so choose. This did not change the fact that the dothraki still felt love and felt the pain in the loss of their one. His father's was one of great pain, a pain they shared at this point and time. His father's khalasar was joined with his own, the 15,000 men now expanding to a staggering size of 30,000.

The khalasars were in a state of unrest in their great city. No blood was spilt in the city itself but the boarders, for a time, became a place of unrest. People were killed, captured, sold, raped just outside the city walls. Men turned against men, placing those caught in between in grave danger. This was the reason his future khaleesi was no longer with them.

Her father and his own tried to keep her contained in the city, but it was not to be done. Every morning she walked to the horse gate and would stare down the road waiting for his return. After the first six months, her spirit started to dull, after twelve it darkened, after eighteen she all but lost herself into sadness. It was in the last month before her disappearance that they all knew her spirit was gone, it was with her other half somewhere in the Dothraki Sea. Her secret weapons training no longer held her interest, the dancing stopped. The only thing that remained was her morning vigil beneath the marbled statues.

It was also in this last month that she would not return. Drogo was told she walked to the statues one morning and never came home. After they searched the area they tracked her footsteps out into the plains where others joined her. The only trace of what may have happened was rooted up grass, a few pieces of ripped cloth, small traces of blood and the many horse tracks heading out into the vast plains of the Dothraki Sea. They searched for her for four moons, with no sign of her or the men who took her the search was ended. What more could they do when there was nothing for them to find? Hope remained that without her body being found that she was out there alive, but she was lost to them.

Drogo lost in thought had made his way to the last spot he saw his little bird. He thought back on those last moments he had with her. The warmth of her skin against his. The brightness in her eyes. The sadness that lurked just behind the brightness. To never see her before him or hold her again sent a blade through his heart. That blade brought upon him a great anger. He should have come back when he promised. He should have come back and claimed her as he intended to.

Lost in all the questions of why he arrived at his destination, the horse gate. A small part of him hoped she would just appear like she always did, shoving him to the ground form behind or gently tugging on his braid only to turn and run. He would miss their games, for her's were the only ones he could stand to play. Walking around the base of the statues he came to notice something odd. Feathers were scattered throughout the grass and rocks. Some caught in the maze of green while others swept gently across the small trail. Reaching to pick one caught against the stone structure he realized where they came from.

The nickname 'little bird' was not just a name to describe her stature and how she moved swiftly and gracefully like a bird on the wind. It was given to her because of her fascination with feathers. She would collect feathers from various birds and braid them into her hair or place them on her skirts and tops she wore while she danced. Quite a few were tokens he had given her to add to her strange collection. With few birds making the great plains of grass home the feathers were out of place. Why would they be here if they were hers? He would never find out, she was lost.

After a few hours turning over this loss in his mind, he finally gave in. He gave in to the fact that she was never coming back. To many moons had past for anyone to find trace of her. Staring down at the pitch-black feather in his hand he couldn't help but admire the oil like sheen to the feather, showing off hints of blue and green. The same color green as her eyes. Opening his hand, he let the feather be swept away by the wind, watching it soar high into the air. Turing and heading back down the causeway, he turned back to his life, his life he would spend alone.


	3. Not All Goes As Planned

**TWELVE YEARS LATER**

Cries of seagulls could be heard floating on the wind as it rustled the fabric curtains of the Magister's estate. Three people stood at the top of the villa's main steps anxiously waiting for the arrival of what some may call a barbarian. A great Khal who is famed for being undefeated in battle and ruthless in his ways. Viserys' angry grumblings did nothing to help the nerves of his sister whom was to wed the barbarian all for the gain of an army. Daenerys never wanted this. All she wanted was to go home, but she was not the only one.

From off the side balcony stepped a small figure, not more than a few inches taller than the young girl. From a distance, the figure could be mistaken for an unfortunately short man of a pallid color skin. Their form covered by black boots overlapped by riding pants and a cropped shirt the color of storm clouds. Parts of their hands and wrists were wrapped in thick fabric and their head was covered by an opaque black chiffon headdress. Green almond shaped eyes peaked though the gap in the headdress. Kohl lined the upper and lower lids making the green of their eyes stick out against the darkness of their long eyelashes. Strapped to their hip was a whip and two short curved swords similar to the arakhs of the Dothraki. Nothing a woman would be seen carrying, yet the person's figure gave it away. If not for the small gaps of skin being shown there would be no telling that the person was female. Their waist too narrow and the swell of her hips and breasts were a dead giveaway.

"There you are my dear. Would you care to see where our guests are along the causeway?" Eyes snapping to the Magister the woman gave a nod and proceed to jump over the balcony and make haste across the gardens to find their currently missing guests. Though this was done only after sending an impressive glare at the pompous pup of man Viserys, who had done nothing but cause an annoyance since he and his sister arriving a year ago. What she wouldn't give to strangle that man and watch the light leave his eyes. But this was not to be done, she would be rid of them soon.

Running along the villa side of the walls lining the causeway leading up to the villa's courtyard, the women kept her ears open to any sound that would alert her to the guests she was sent to find. Over the call of birds and the wind this was proving difficult. Stopping at one of the breaks in the wall the woman proceeded to climb the wall to find a better perch to see and hear from. Getting to the top she made her way across one of the arches connecting the opposite stretch of wall when she heard the thunder of hooves. They had finally decided to grace the awaiting people with their presence, as was the way of the Dothraki. Everything was done in their own time.

Shrinking down to lay upon the archway she got a decent look at the riders. Only four made their way toward the villa. The one at the head of the group was obviously the girls intended, this Great Khal the Magister and Viserys could not stop speaking of. He was the biggest and fiercest looking, which would make the others his kiss, his generals if you would call them that. It was one of the three that stopped his horse dead and turned to look up upon the wall. His sudden stop made the others turn around with confusion and making her flatten out across the stone to prevent being seen. There was no possible way they had seen her, so why did he stop?

" _ **What is it Qotho?**_ " The leader's voice was low and gritty. The deep vibration of his voice sent a chill down her spine. She couldn't see where they were but could hear how they moved closer to the archway.

" _ **I don't know. Something moved across the archway.**_ " Not a second after he stopped speaking a small group of birds flew from the outside part of the wall and into one of the trees in the causeway. This earned a laugh from the other two riders while a small smirk played across the Khal's face.

" _ **Are you nervous Qotho? Did the birds frighten you so?**_ " One of the other riders proclaimed and the laughter grew only to be followed by the sounds of impatient hooves across the dirt.

" _ **It was not a bird! There was something bigger.**_ " The laughter continued and the sounds of the horses moving away gave relief to the woman as she lifted her head to peak once more over the archway. For a split-second green met hazel-brown before the Khal turned and followed his riders to continue up the path.

He had seen her. He had done nothing. Spying on a Dothraki was not something many people lived to tell about, but she just did. After a moment of hesitation, she jumps to her feet and sprints along

"Where is he?" Viserys' impatience was getting to the better of him. They had waited for more than an hour for these men to arrive and approve of his sister.

"The Dothraki are not known for their punctuality." The Magister's reply was met with the sounds of horses entering the courtyard. The small group of men came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs. Horses flung their heads and the Khal's horse spun in a circle once before coming to settle. With all the commotion, the Magister's greeting was all but drowned out.

"May I present my honored guests..." Not getting past the introductions the Magister found himself stopped but the Khal's voice.

" _ **Do you send spies to watch us on our journey here?**_ " Puzzled by the accusation the Magister stopped his decent down to meet his guests.

" _ **I do not know what you speak of. I have no spies to watch you.**_ " That statement was met with a murderous glare from the Khal.

" _ **I do not believe your words. One of my ko and myself spotted someone watching us from the archway. How do you explain this?**_ " Questioning glances were sent toward the Khal from his men, Qotho's the most intent. He thought he was the only one to see anything. After a few glances between the five men realization crossed the Magister's face before he spoke.

" _ **There was no spy but I did send my guard to search for you.**_ " All eyes snapped to the man. His guard? What did this man need a guard for here at the villa? The only two not surprised by this reply were the pair of siblings. They knew of who the Magister spoke of.

Swinging down from his horse the Khal moved toward the offending man with his hand resting on one of the knives at his waist and the same glare fixated on the man. He only stopped when he was but a few inches from the man.

" _ **You believe me a fool. A guard would have presented themselves. Not sneak around like a beast stalking its prey.**_ " It was at this moment the two siblings both drew in a quick breath and the riders grabbed for their arakhs.

" _ **He does not lie. And I do not take kindly to your hidden threats to my master.**_ " The delicate but commanding voice brought the Khal's attention to the new figure standing at the top of the stairs. Those same green eyes he saw earlier now accompanied a small person. Not a child but someone of a small stature. So finally, the spy decided to show themselves.

The Khal moved himself around the Magister to quickly make his way up to the new target of his anger. Even as the large hulking man made his way toward them, the figure did not flinch and showed no signs of fear. If anything, the figured straightened themselves into a more defiant posture, shoulders squared, feet firmly planted, and what he could only assume was their chin raised to solidify the guarded pose. Finally, being close enough he could make out the slight figure as being female. A female guard is unheard of, females made better spies. This realization only made his opinion stronger that the Magister had lied.

" _ **Do you threaten me?**_ " His glare fixated on the female grew harsher and his hand tightened on the blade at his waist.

" _ **I do not threaten, I promise. I promise that if you lay harm to the Magister or his guests, I will have no choice but to defend them.**_ "

It was those words that set off a chain reaction of events. The Khal drew his blade to rest at the female's throat only to be blocked by one of the short swords that had been resting at her hip. This action caused the riders to swiftly dismount their horses and make their way up the stairs to defend their leader, arakhs drawn and ready.

Thinking these actions would hurt the chances of getting his army Viserys moved forward and forced the female to her knees with a firm tug of the collar hidden by the headdress. This caused her to suck in a breath and loose grip on the sword which clattered to the Khal's feet. Knowing the anger of Viserys could see her dead, and her own defiance got the best of her; she dropped her head and held her hands palms up just above her knees. She had submitted but not by any choice of her own. If she didn't submit her life would be ended, no questions asked.

Her quick submission shocked the riders. Who would have thought such a defiant human would submit with a simple tug of a collar, slave or not? If they knew the reasoning, they would not be so surprised.

"Remember your place bitch." Viserys' harsh voice caused his sister to flinch and the female's eyes to narrow. How could she forget her place? For many years she was constantly reminded what happened when she forgot.

At that point, the Magister continued with introductions seeing his opportunity to introduce the siblings now that they had become a part of the situation at hand. The Khal stood in his place while Viserys moved back to his sister. Whispering to her about the Khal's braid and the significance of the length. An undefeated savage warrior as Viserys put it. A small grumble left the female's mouth which sounded much like 'bastard' but unsure as to who it was directed at. The Khal's eyes finally left the kneeling woman to look at his offered bride. Such a small, young thing she was. It would seem too harsh of a gaze would make the girl crumble in fear. For that was what she was, a girl, and no more. What use would he have for such a fragile young bride? With a glance, down at the female at his feet he turned and made his way back to his horse, his man in tow.

After swiftly mounting his horse, he turned and glanced at the Magister and the woman still kneeling a few feet behind him. The pale siblings still stood at the top of the stairs, the girl throwing cautious glances his way while the brother had his heated glare fixated at the back of the woman's head. It was the Magister's voice that broke his gaze away from the scene.

" _ **Please forgive my guard. She was trained to be a source of protection for myself and my guests. She knows not much else. I hope the agreement of marriage between yourself and Daenerys has not been tarnished.**_ " Slightly narrowing his eyes, the Khal thought on the Magister's words. He felt insulted by the fact he had been spied on and still they wanted to hold him to their agreement. Whether it was meant to just locate the group or not he was still insulted. More so because until Qotho brought it to his attention, he did not notice he was being followed. If it had been an assassin the Khal very well could have been dead. With those thoughts going through his mind an idea struck him. With a possible way to get out of his agreement with the sniveling pathetic excuse of a man Viserys, he could not help a small smirk appearing on his face.

" _ **I will keep the agreement, but with a new set of conditions. The day before I am to wed the girl you must bring your 'guard' to the camp. If she can defeat my ko and myself, I will keep the agreement. And your insult will be forgiven.**_ " With those words, the woman's head shot up and her gaze which had been set to glare at the ground met his. Shock and confusion clouded her eyes. There was something he wasn't saying. The Khal's smirk grew as he watched the Magister translate his new wishes to the siblings. Viserys' whole being darkened as he glared down at the woman, but he nodded his head and roughly grabbed his sister's arm, pushing her back into the villa. He made his way back to the woman he had shoved to the ground.

" _ **Your new agreement has been accepted, we shall see you in a day's time. I am sorry for the inconvenience and insult we have bestowed upon you Khal Drogo. It was not my intention.**_ " With a kick of his heels Drogo spurred his horse out of the courtyard, his ko at his heels.

The look of recognition on the woman's face went unnoticed, save for one person who caught her gaze before leaving the courtyard. As was the sound of a loud slap echoing off the walls of the terrace garden.


	4. Decided

From the moment the Khal had left the villa, her life seemed to spiral. The pompous pup Viserys had nearly ripped her arm off pulling her to her feet, only to find herself sprawled out on the steps as a result of the man's backhand. She let her thoughts get the best of her. Too distracted with the realization of her facing not one but four Dothraki and that one of them was a person she never thought she would see again, she had let that worm knock her down. He had actually hit her. That bastard!

Jumping back to her feet she grabbed the sword she had dropped earlier and stalked toward the target of her anger. She may be someone's to command but no one struck her, ever. Red started to cloud her vision. She could imagine running him through with her blade and bathing in his blood. Raising her hand to strike, her swing was caught by one of the few soldiers the Magister kept at the villa, who wretched the blade free of her hands and pinned her arms behind her back. Rage bubbled inside her as all she could focus on was Viserys. How his face went from an expression of fear to one of his famous smug smirks. Her focus was only distracted when the Magister came to stand in front of her, giving the twit a chance to escape inside, nothing but disappointment splashed across his face.

"Why must you cause so much trouble? Have I not provided you a home and protection? Have I not saved your body from being sold to the highest bidder? All I ask of you is to protect the Heirs of Targeryen. Instead you have now endangered their one chance of getting home. You of all people should understand that all they want is to go home." Her eyes instantly glared holes into the Magister's. How dare he use that against her. He knew that her situation could never be compared to theirs. Shaking the soldier's hands from her, she closed the distance between them in a split second.

"Don't ever compare my wants with theirs. They have the ability to go home. I do not. You should know since you are the one who paid the highest price. You may have saved my body but you did nothing for my spirit." Yanking the headdress off and exposing the collar on her neck she grabbed hold of it and pulled, stressing her point of captivity. The Magister's eyes focusing on her actions.

"I will never go home." Spinning around, Illyrio watched the woman pick up her blade and roughly force it back into the sheath at her hip then stalk across the balcony to move down toward the ocean hidden by the villa. He knew she was right. He bought her and owned her. There was always the intention of setting her free, but no man in his right mind would release such a fine fighter as her. And yet, to see her free to return home after everything she had gone through would be more satisfying in some respects. Maybe tomorrows events could see her free. Maybe he could let go of his favorite possession.

When she first arrived, the rocks overlooking the ocean had been a place she avoided. Who could find pleasure around the black salt water? The longer she was present at the villa the more she grew to enjoy it. Against everything she grew up hearing of the poison water, she grew to love it. Listening to the waves crash against the rocks, the way the spray of the water created its own shower of rainbows, they became a welcome sight. The best part was the birds, watching the seagulls soar above the waves only to plummet down to the water and snatch up small fish. They were free. They could leave the villa and travel where ever they pleased. To have that freedom was something she longed for. To be able to journey anywhere she pleased, even to travel home after so many years. She wondered if her parents were still alive. If her family's khalasar was still theirs. What if they were dead? If her father was, then her mother would hopefully be in the protection of the Dosh Khaleen.

Did they look for her? Did they even care that she was gone? Twelve years is a long time to be away. What if they didn't? Those men took her and fled. They traveled lightly and they were leagues away from Vaes Dothrak by the time she woke up. Even if her father and her one had followed, her captors were too far ahead for them to catch up to before those scum made it to their main khalasar.

Anger bubbled in the pit of her stomach. Those men, if you could call them that, ruined her life. She was to be married, to start her own life with her khal, her one. They stole it from her and now her dream would be lost forever. Tomorrow she would either die or lose her dream to the girl Daenerys. This was her punishment for not doing what was expected of her. Instead of acting the part of a Kahl's daughter she tried to play the son. All she wanted was the freedom to do what the men did and now she was being punished. This must be what happens when you try to act like a man and anger The Great Stallion.

The anger inside her reared its head, letting it take over she chucked the headdress she still held out into the see. It was closely followed but a few rocks. All the control she had kept in place for so long snapped. Rage boiled over and made her thoughts turn dark. The self-loathing and hatred of man made her want to tear the villa apart, to leave no person who looked down on her or gave reason to her enslavement alive. She could accomplish much before the soldiers found her and killed her for her crimes. Or she could leave before they found her. Many scenarios played in her mind.

"If you grip that any tighter you won't have a hand Ezhi." Looking down Ezhi found her hands gripping onto one of the short knives she had drawn subconsciously. Her one hand on the hilt while the other was wrapped around the blade, a slow trail of blood flowing from her hand and down the edge of the blade. Releasing the blade and narrowing her eyes she turned her glare onto the person who was at the top of her list of people she wanted to end. The small beauty of a girl Daenerys. The girl did not flinch upon meeting the rage that flowed from the older woman. Though secretly she regretted drawing the woman's attention.

"Go back inside. You are to be married in three days' time. You will need your strength." Ezhi's voice was low but the ocean wind carried it to the young girl. The words caused a small frown to appear on Dany's face. Taking a step toward Ezhi, the tightening of the woman's hand on the sword was not missed, nor the small drips of blood still flowing form the clenched first at the woman's other side.

"You must know I do not want this. I do not want to marry the Khal, his is a savage and frightens me, but Viserys says the only way we can go home is to marry him." The words did nothing to appease Ezhi's anger but only added fuel to the already ragging fire. Taking quick precise steps Ezhi did not stop until she was toe to toe with the girl. Though only slightly taller she still had to look down to meet the girl's eyes, eyes that were slowly filling with fear.

"I do not care what you want girl. What I do care is that you not insult the Khal. You should feel honored to be his bride." Ezhi paused for a moment to gauge the Daenerys' reaction, which was not more than more fear.

"I will fight tomorrow not because I want you and your brother to get what you want, but because I want you to leave. I want you away from me and maybe I will get my chance at freedom. Whether by the blade of the Dothraki or the slight chance to have it after you leave I care not. Make no mistake I do not do this for you." Turning, Ezhi walked past the girl and made her way to the stairs leading up to the villa.

"You seem so certain you will die tomorrow." Daenerys' voice reached her and caused her to pause. Of course, death would be the most probable outcome.

"Yes, Daenerys I will most likely die, these men are not just savages, as you put it, but great warriors. The greatest of the Dothraki. There is little chance I will beat them in combat. The blood riders maybe, but Khal Drogo has never been defeated, I stand little chance. Tomorrow it seems we will both get what we want, just not exactly how we want it." Turning to leave again Ezhi started her ascent up the stairs only to be stopped a moment later by a hand on her arm.

"What if you do win? You can get what you want without losing your life." Yanking her arm away from the girl, Ezhi took a step forward before turning head to level Daenerys with straight face.

"Whatever happens, I accept my fate." With those words Ezhi took one last look over her shoulder before continuing her way up the stone steps.

It was those words that gave Daenerys clarity. She now understood that the woman she always thought was unbreakable was actually never whole. That she was made of badly put together pieces that had now tumbled down across the ground and swept away with the wind. Ezhi had made the decision to let whatever happens tomorrow play out without the care to try and win. She could get her escape without the dishonor of ending it herself or causing harm to anyone else, at least no physical harm.

It was this realization that had the heir to the Iron Throne making haste toward the villa and the man who had protected her and her brother this past year, hoping she could change the outcome of tomorrow.


	5. Heaven

"I do not understand why I can not wear my regular garments." Staring down at the fabric in her hand Ezhi grimaced. Black and deep gray colors usually made up her attire, the clothing in her hand was anything but. Cream and white made up most of the fabric. It was made of a very soft fabric unlike the harsh, coarse fibers of her normal attire. There was small vine like designs embroidered into the fabric with beige thread. Even though each piece was similar in design to what she wore ever day, the fabric and the style seemed more for ceremony than functionality.

"Ezhi they are no different than your own. While they may be of a more graceful style they will still serve you well. Remember this is no ordinary occasion. You fight to make sure the deal with the Kahl still stands." The Magister's voice was stern yet slightly forgiving. He understood her better now after the events of yesterday and the evening that followed. Daenerys' words did not surprise him, for the most part. He did not realize though that Ezhi would go to almost whatever end to be free.

"I can do all you ask in my own clothing. I do not need to be given anything special to wear. It is not like they will give me luck."

"Just put them on and do not argue. That is an order Ezhi."

Glaring at the Magister she left the main hall of the villa to enter one of the bathing chambers. This one was like the four others located in the house, except this one did not overlook the sea but the gardens. The tile was the color of red earth. It reminded her of the dirt of the plains, which was the reason this bathing room was her favorite. Servants had filled the tub with steaming hot water as she was to bath and be ready within the hour. An hour to contemplate her life. An hour until she would leave and make her way to whatever end lay before her.

Stripping off her clothing as she went, her feet made contact with the cool steps of the bathing pool. The chill a great contrast to the wisps of warm air that kissed her skin as the breeze blew across the pool. She was forever grateful for the lack of servants attending her for they would surely scold her as she entered the tub before it had a chance to cool. The water may have burned her skin but it put a heat to her skin that she wished she could stay wrapped in.

Reaching up into her hair she slowly undid the single braid that was centered on the back of her head. With each tie, she discarded she also removed a feather, each one a different color, each one special in its own way. Most were black in color but others came in shades of white, red, brown, and one that was cobalt blue. The feathers were her most treasured possession. They were all she had left of her life before the chains.

Twirling it between her fingers a few times she reluctantly placed it with the others. Turning back to the pool she dove under the water, submerging herself until her lungs protested their lack of air. Breaking the surface of the water, she drew in a deep lung full of air, eyes closed her body floated in the water, her hair fanned across the water small wisps of it caught in small currents of warm water.

If this was to be her last moment of sanctity she would enjoy it to the best of her abilities. The world was muted, rays of light filtered through the window and danced across her closed eyes. Sounds of the wind snapping the curtains and the cries of birds seemed so distant through the water. Faint hints of lavender tickled her nose. This was the closest to heaven as she would get and she would commit each detail to memory.

Standing up she moved to the side of the pool. A few jars of oils and soaps sat there. Pulling the stopper from each one she found the two she loved the most, lavender and sandalwood. Pouring some into the water and a little more onto her hair and skin she began to wash. As much as she would love to rest in the bath forever she knew she couldn't.

Rising from the bath she made her way to the pile of clothes the Magister had given her. What was he playing at giving her clothes of such a color? These colors were to be worn by a person who was pure, something she was not. Gently fingering the cloth, she did admire the softness of it, knowing the Magister it was likely to be made with silk. On closer inspection, she noticed the fabric was see through in spots. How could see through material be practical? Rolling her eyes Ezhi reached for the drying cloth and began the slow process of drying her body and hair.

After her skin was dry and her hair manageable, Ezhi got to the task of putting on the clothes. Once they were one she realized they were not as bad as she thought. The clothing was very lightweight and although there was more fabric than necessary it would hopefully not cause a hinderance.

Starring down at the pile of feathers, she debated what to do with them. Does she take the time to rebrand them into her hair or leave them? Stroking the edge of the cobalt feather she had an idea. Taking the feathers, she intertwined their bindings together and attached them to the belt of the trousers she wore. Her hair she decided to leave down except for two small sections on the side which she braided back and tied at the back of her head.

The headdress the Magister gave her was slightly different than her usual one. This one only covered her face and she had to intertwine the ties into the braids on the side of her head to keep it from falling.

With everything finally on, Ezhi moved to stand in front of the polished metal that worked as a mirror. She looked, well, different. She looked like a woman for the first time in who knows how long but now that everyone knew she was a woman what did it really matter.

Shaking her head, she walked over to the table on where her weapons were placed. With practiced care and grace, she made herself ready for probably the last time, either way she wasn't coming back.


	6. Fate Waits

After the horses and carriage were made ready those selected to attend the fight made their way to the courtyard. It was decided that the fight would be held just a short distance from the villa on a flat stretch of land overlooking the sea. There was to be a day of rest before the fight but the Khal deemed the need to speed up the next events necessary, so the fight was moved up to the following day. Daenerys, Viserys, and the Magister would be riding in the carriage. Ezhi and a group of ten soldiers would make up the escort.

Watching from the archway of the villa, Ezhi took in the sight before her. The Magister helping the young girl into the carriage while the self-proclaimed king looked on in boredom and irritation. Four of the soldiers were mounted on black horses, the other six spaced themselves around the carriage. One of the soldiers held the reins to a pearly grey stallion, whose focus was on the woman at the top of the stairs.

The horse was one of the few things that brought happiness in her life. A gift, if you would call it that, for her obedience. He was such a small thing when he arrived at the villa with a new shipment. Barely walking, taken from his mother before he was weened, and not properly cared for on the journey to the villa. With time and a caring hand, he got better and grew into the proud creature he was.

Making little haste down the stairs, Ezhi made her way to her loyal friend. His ears pinned forward listening for any command. As Ezhi got within a few feet, her proud boy tossed his head and let out a gentle nicker of approval to her approach. Feeling the tug of the reins still held by the soldier the great beast turned his head and snorted at the offending hand, stomping his feet in hopes of hitting the man next to him.

Smirking at the horse's antics Ezhi held her hand out for the reins which the soldier promptly gave up but not without having to avoid a well aimed nip from the beast it was attached to. Pulling gently on the reins, Ezhi coaxed the horse close and ran a firm hand up the side of his head and patted him gently on his neck.

" _ **Haji, you cause much mischief my friend. When will you behave?"**_ Eyeing her Haji tossed his head a few times as if mocking her. An airy laugh left her lips and with a firmer pat she wordlessly asked of him to drop his head to make it easier to place the reins where they were needed so she could mount him.

" _ **Of course."**_ was her gentle reply. Firmly placing her foot in the stirrup and with great ease she swung herself into the saddle. Grabbing up the reins and with a small kick of her heels into Haji's side, Ezhi moved them to the front of the group. She would face all this head on.

Once the Targaryen siblings and the Magister were settled into the carriage they gave the orders to departed. With a swift, firm kick to his sides Haji jolted forward and lead the way out of the courtyard and down the path that started this whole mess.

Ezhi made sure to keep a short distant ahead of the group as it moved. Keeping her eyes pealed for anything that would cause a threat. Regardless of her feelings she still had a job to do. She was still a slave, bought to be the Magister's guard. Her eyes scanned the road ahead and the small amount of tree coverage that was present. A short way away from the villa the landscape changed from an oasis to a barren land of rocks and sparse patches of willowy grass. It rained very little here and what water the villa had was brought from the sea and filtered of its salts, a rather genius procedure the Magister came up with. The villa was the only place for miles upon miles that had any semblance of greenery, one of the few things Ezhi found attractive about her situation. While the surrounding land may be void of plant life and any substantial animal life, it did not mean it was void of people who would take advantage of any situation in which they may gain something. Hence her ever watchful eye.

The ride itself would put them at their destination a little after high noon. Assuming the Kahl's impatient attitude would continue, the fight would likely be soon after their arrival. It would be hot and even though she did not care for the wardrobe she was provided, she was glad it breathed fabulously.

The soldiers around her would glance in her direction now and again only to be met with a hard glare. While it was the outfit kept her cool it did little for the imagination. Especially surrounded by mostly men. The breeze had the fine cloth sticking to her skin and it accentuated every curve to her body.

" _ **I'm surrounded by perverse idiots."**_ Giving Haji a little sharp kick to the side he bolted forward putting them further ahead of the group. Her mount found this quite agreeable and gave a few happy head tosses. Smirking Ezhi pushed him further on. While never getting to far ahead before turning back, this small amount of freedom she would enjoy.

After a few hours journeying along the inner coast they began to make their way closer to the coast itself. The terrain started to flatten and a slight incline started. More rocks appeared and the ground became more hard rock and dusty sand than the pebble like earth and rock formation landscape they started in. The ruddy brown earth became a softer tan and from that they knew they were close.

If the change in terrain gave no notice to the closeness of their destination, then the distance sound of drums would surely have given it away.

Ezhi's nerves were on edge. An unknown freedom lay before her. The unknown was where the nerves came from. Not the chance of death, nor the fight that lay before her. Fighting she has done. Over and over she fought but she always knew the outcome. Victory and the ever-constant invisible shackles she wore. Fighting against the Khal's best warriors and himself was something she was not sure of, not by a long shot. They were the best warrior's in the whole of Essos. What chance did she stand against them?

Lost in thought she did not hear the approach of horses until they were within sight. Something she usually didn't slip up on.

With her mind clear, she took a good look at the approaching group. They were dothraki, which lessened her concern. But only slightly. Regardless of the understanding between the Khal's horde and the Magister, it did not mean they were safe.

As the dothraki reached the group Ezhi placed a hand on one of her swords and the carriage came to a stop, thus halting the entire group. Turning Haji, she slowly moved closer to the carriage and the people inside. She didn't trust them, or anyone for that matter. They approached the carriage and the first of the group spoke directly to the Magister but kept his eyes on Ezhi.

" _ **We have been expecting you. The Khal is waiting and he grows impatient."**_ Without another word, the man turned his horse and sped off back in the direction he had come, the two others with him followed, but not before eyeing up Ezhi and the soldiers around the Magister's carriage.

"Well you heard him, why have we stopped?! Move it!" Viserys' voice called loudly from the carriage. That man, if you could call him that, caused Ezhi's back to go ram rod straight and her face to twist in a sneer. How she loathed him. His manners were that of a pouty child. The group once again made way, this time slightly faster at the pestering of the twit.

Cresting the hill, the terrain flattened out and the sound of waves could be heard. In front of them a few tents were set up and a few hundred dothraki milled about in front of a few fires. A few women were scattered around dancing to the sound of drums. Thought nothing like a celebration there was still drinking and entertainment fit for the dothraki people.

A few yards away from the first tent, Ezhi and the other mounted soldiers stopped and dismounted their horses. They joined the soldiers on foot around the carriage. The door swung open and the Magister stepped out followed by the two siblings. Daenerys looked frightened and Viserys held his usual arrogant pompous smirk. One-day Ezhi would love to see that smirk wiped from his face.

The Magister moved forward with the Daenerys and Viserys behind him. As they walked by Ezhi fell into step behind them and the soldier fell in behind her. As they approached on foot the dothraki began to turn in their direction and the women stopped dancing. The drums stopped as they made their way through the gathered horde towards its center.

The crowd parted and Ezhi could just make out a group of men standing in a large space in the middle of the camp. It had to be the Khal and his ko. It was hard to tell with trying to look in-between the siblings and around the Magister. What she did see were the glares of the surrounding khalasar. They were aimed in her direction and it made the hairs on the back of her neck stand up. They had all obviously heard of her transgressions.

' _Good, let them glare.'_ Ezhi's thoughts once again distracted her, so unlike her normal behavior. Straightening her spine and fixing her eyes forward, she came face to face with the four men in front of the group. In her distraction the Magister, Daenerys, and Viserys had moved off to the side with the soldiers forming a barrier between them and the dothraki horde. She stood alone; the horde at her back and the Khal with is ko beside him to her front.

Stepping forward the Khal had the same dark stare upon his face as always. The light in his eyes not the same as she once remembered. He looked Ezhi over and in his eyes, she could see he thought her any easy target to dispatch. Although she was much smaller than the men she was about to face, it did not mean she didn't have her ways of gaining the upper hand. He should very well remember that. But would he even remember her? He looked at her though, as if he was searching for something, shaking his head he looked away.

Once the Khal made it to the middle of the circle he turned to look at the Magister.

" _ **It is good you have arrived. My riders have grown impatient."**_ At his words, his ko smirked and all tightened their grips on their arakhs. The movement sent Ezhi's senses into overdrive. She analyzed everything. Their simple movements, from the way they shifted on their feet to the way they observed her. All of it.

" _ **As agreed your guard shall face each of my ko. If she defeats them then she shall face myself. There are no rules but one. Aim to hurt but not kill. I need my ko and I'm sure you would like your guard back in one piece. This rule is more for you Magister than myself. You have my respect. The first one off their feet, loses"**_ The Magister for once did not speak and was silent. All he gave was slight nod to his head. Drogo moved back to stand beside one of his ko while the one furthest from his position stepped a few paces forward.

" _ **Jhaqo has made his want to fight first known to me and I have agreed."**_ Drogo nodded his head and Jhaqo moved forward across the circle to stand in the middle. Ezhi did not move only stood there. One again analyzing the man in front of her. She made no movement nor gave a signal that she planned to move.

Noticing her lack of movement, the Magister coughed drawing her attention and fixed a small glare in her direction.

"You will engage Ezhi. This is the agreement." At his words she smirked, knowing it would go unnoticed under the veil. With a small nod, she focused back on Jhaqo and took a single step forward. Confusion crossed his face as she made no move to any of her weapons and she closed her eyes. Pulling his arakh from his belt he once again got no movement from her. Smirking Jhaqo moved toward her and raised his weapon for a strike.

As the blade got within a foot of Ezhi it was met with one of her own. Her eyes were still closed but it did not matter. Jhaqo moved his blade back and aimed another swing to her side, again it was stopped by her own. Looking at her face, Jhaqo saw her eyes fixed at him and a fire burning beneath the surface. As their eyes connected it was like a shot of energy was released. The once still woman pushed herself forward, forcing Jhaqo to back step quickly. Their blades met in a series of swift swings and blocks. Each on aimed a different part of his body. To Jhaqo she had no real power behind her swings, they were too easy to avoid or block. His mistake was to think that was all she could do.

Thinking he saw a weak spot on her right side he went for the opening, only to find his legs cut out from under him and a blade at his throat.

Murmurs rose from the dothraki around them. The Khal looked on in his same cold demeanor but behind his eyes there was a small spark of shock. She moved so quickly and the blow she delivered held more power than was expected of such a tiny being.

Standing up and removing herself from over Jhaqo, Ezhi took two steps backwards. She placed her blade back into the strap on her belt and closed her eyes once again. Jhaqo stood and backed his way to his original place in the line of men. The other two ko looked at him with disbelief in their eyes and all he did was shake his head and look away.

Shaking his head, Drogo motioned for the next man in the line to step forward.

"Pono, you are next."

Moving forward, Pono made his way toward Ezhi. She opened her eyes and once again gauged his movements. No smirk graced her face this time. He was a little more controlled than Jhaqo, more serious. He was precise when removing his arakh from his belt and kept it in front of him, shielding his body like a good soldier. He would be a little more difficult to take down, but not impossible.

She took the offensive this time. Removing both of her blades she walked forward with them held out to the side. As he got within reach she swung both high and low forcing Pono to move quicker than he was ready for. He kept up with each of her well-aimed swings as well as getting in a few good swipes of his own.

They kept at it for a few minutes before their blades locked and Pono aimed a well-placed punch to Ezhi's face. She stumbled back almost losing her footing. The Magister held his breath waiting for her to fall and this all to end. But he always knew better than to doubt her.

Catching her footing, her head whipped in Pono's direction. Her grip visibly tightened on her blades and her posture seemed to become more feral. Her eyes seemed to darker in their shade of green. She rushed at Pono forcing him to swing his arakh high, her body dipping low and twisting to position herself behind him. Hoping for the chance to kick his knees out, she swiped at the but he moved just in time to miss the blunt edge of her blade. In his evasion though, it opened him up to receive a shallow slice from her second blade to his ribs.

Reaching down to his side he lightly touched the wound. Not much pain came from it, but it bled heavily. Fixing Ezhi with a hard gaze he moved toward her and hit her with a barrage of strikes. The last one caught her across the hip. Cheers erupted from the surrounding horde. Finally, someone got a decent hit on the woman. Her attempt to avoid a low swing was miscalculated. Red blossomed across the light-colored fabric. Skin peaked through the new hole and the wound itself was considerably deep. Enough to cause her to take a few steps back away from Pono. She needed to gather herself back up. She didn't assess the wound but she could tell while deep it didn't hinder her movements. The pain was there but she had dealt with much worse.

Taking a deep breathe, Ezhi fixed her eyes back on Pono and charged back in. Feigning a swipe at his legs again, Pono went for the block only to be hit with the pommel of her second blade. The force and motion sent him sprawling onto the ground.

Instead of backing away like last time though, she sent a swift kick to his gut, effectively making Pono curl up on himself. Satisfied with the hit Ezhi took a few steps back and once again put her blades back into their rightful place. Closing her eyes, she took a few deep breathes and fought down the waves of pain coming from her hip and the dull throbbing that began in her head.

The air was filled with angry murmurs. The khalasar was not happy. How could this woman take down two of their best and still be standing? Drogo was just as angry and shocked as the rest of them. His only thought though was she received a hit, she would not make it past his best man. Qotho would take care of this and he would be right where he wanted. No marriage and his pride restored. With a small huff Drogo stepped forward again.

" _ **Finally, it bleeds. Qotho, end this."**_ Ezhi noticeably tensed at being referred to as an object and not a woman as she was, her eyes snapped to meet the Khal's. Anger began to bubble in her veins. She wanted a piece of him, and a piece should would get. With only one more man to dispose of she would get what she wanted.

Qotho wasted no time engaging her, stomping his way across the circle and taking a swing straight at her legs. He had a little more respect for her. A woman beating to of Khal Drogo's ko and with only minor damage was impressive. He wanted to end this quickly, for her sake.

Ezhi on the other hand would not go down without a fight. Jumping about the blade, she swung at Qotho's neck but was blocked by his arm, her blade hitting leather instead of flesh. Growling lowly, she swung again and again. Each hit getting harder and harder. Qotho swung back and blocked just as hard.

Minutes passed with neither taking the upper hand, Until Qotho swung and knocked the blade from her hand. It was immediately replaced by her second one and the dance continued. Sweat gathered on their bodies and it made her attire cling to her skin uncomfortably. Their blades locked again and Ezhi kicked out at his legs in hopes of creating some space for a small reprieve. It didn't work.

Qotho swung pulled on his blade that was locked on her and ripped her blade from her hands. In another stoke he clipped her arm and side and the pull on her blade sent her past him. Cheers once again erupted form the horde. The Magister looked on unsure what would happen next. Daenerys looked on with shock, confusion and fear written on her face while Viserys looked on with mixed emotions. Anger and entertainment warred behind his eyes.

A small sound of pain left her lips and she reached to touch her arm but stopped. Hearing Qotho turn move to come up behind her, Ezhi reached for her only weapon left. The whip at her side.

Quickly ripping it from its place she unraveled it and snapped it in his direction. The crack of the whip hitting flesh echoed in the ring of people. Reaching up Qotho touched his face. A small slash opened on his cheek. Looking from the blood on his hand to the woman in front of him he was slightly impressed. She could hold her own and the fire he first saw at the villa was back. He was not the only one to notice this.

Gripping his blade tighter her rushed at her. Throwing her hand back and sending it forward even fast, Ezhi sent the whip straight for Qotho's arm. The end wrapped around his forearm and with a firm yank, his blade was sent from his hand.

Grabbing the end of the whip Qotho tugged hard and brought the woman holding the other end careening toward him. She was ready for this and used the momentum to her advantage. Gripping his outreached arm, she latched on and swung her body and his around. Switching their places Ezhi swung her leg out and knocked his feet out from under him. He reached and yanked her down with him. Wrestling for the upper hand Ezhi wrapped her legs around his middle and her arms around his neck. Qotho sent a well-aimed elbow into her hip with caused her to scream out in pain but only caused her to tighten her hold.

With her having the upper hand she had won but she could not let go. Her rage was built up way too much. Angry shouts came up from the Khalasar and Drogo made a move to get closer.

" _ **Stop! You won."**_ Not hearing the Khal's words, Ezhi continued to hold onto Qotho. Her hold tightening as he fought to get her off and keep himself conscious.

Realizing she was not going to let go Drogo moved forward and ripped her off his ko and friend. It would be the wrong move. With her rage still flowing Ezhi swung her fist and landed a clean punch to the Khal's face. He instantly dropped her and placed a hand to his now split lip. The Magister rushed forward yelling words at Ezhi she did not hear. She was blinded by red. Righting herself she whipped around. The horde's yells of contempt and the Magister's orders made her head swim. Viserys could be heard yelling but he was too far from her spot to be of anything important to her mind. Making one last turn her eyes met with those of the Khal. His hand clamped down on her arm and with one hard shake she was snapped out of the haze and all her focus was on him. Rage swirled in his eyes. She had crossed a line, again.

" _ **We settle this now. The rules have changed. Fight to the death."**_ Drogo's voice was low and sent a chill of fear down her spine. This was what she wanted but now that it was here, she wasn't so sure anymore.

Hello All!

I'm back! I apologize again for the tremendously long wait on this. I finally got a laptop. I'm moved into my new house and I finally had the time to sit and write.

I made this one extra-long for you all and while I know the part you were hoping for is not here I can tell you it will be soon.

Now for some bad news. I cannot promise super quick updates but I'm hoping for a once a month update if all goes well.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter and on to the next.

P.S. – The second half of this was a little rushed so I may go back and edit a little but I really wanted to get this out for you.


End file.
